


Barfuß am Klavier

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: It's about you trying getting Dean to dance with you.





	Barfuß am Klavier

**Author's Note:**

> I've got inspired by this German Song called [Barfuß Am Klavier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tERRFWuYG48) by AnnenMayKentereit. It's an amazing Band and I really enjoying listening to their lyrics or just his Voice. If you need the [Translation](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/barfu%C3%9F-am-klavier-barefoot-piano.html).

###  _written on 03/16/18_

 

Dean and you sat at table in the motel room doing research while Sam were out on a run.

You quietly listen to your music when one of your favorites came up.

“I love this song!”

Quite surprised the man looked up and watched your movement suspiciously, because you ripped of the wire and stood up.

“C’mon, D.” you whined, tried to pull him up.

He let you drag him to the open space in the middle of the room, but wasn’t really pleased.

“I’m not much of a dancer.” he complained.

You snort amused “Then why are you leading?”          

**word count: 100**

**Author's Note:**

> I think it isn't really fitting Deans character, but the thought of it is adorable.  
> hopefully, you enjoyed it. Maybe leave a Kudos or a comment. Thank you. :D


End file.
